byrnnewaldfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ice Spires
A volcano ridge whose oldest (and inactive) peaks begin somewhere in Nyaliri-Mikano, the newer, more active volcanoes on the other side of the ridge are in the Ice Spires. The ridge surrounds a deep underwater well at the southernmost point of Itaedia, where the freezing temperatures solidify the mixture of saltwater and magma into spikes even as they shoot up from the ocean. The water here is so salty as to become inhospitable to most life, as water is quickly sucked up into the freezing air. The black needles shooting up from the ocean floor frequently shift, fall, and shatter as thye slowly evaporate, making the area dangeorus for explorers, even if the volcanoes were a nonissue. The inhabitants of the Ice Spires are suprisingly numberous. Skridae inhabit the topmost layers of water, and some Ketterlings and Roc are known to try and nest on the spires themselves. Government There is a monarchy in place here, with limited influence. Famous Expeditions There are two expeditions in particular, among the many to the Ice Spires, that can be considered of note. Though it is the general rule that expeditions to the Ice Spires are doomed, one successfuly returned home, and another managed to document an extensive amount about the area. Local Skridae Customs The Skridae pods of the Ice Spires are particularly known for their developed ability to keep swimming, even when asleep. They take it in shifts to be on watch for Ash Sharks and rouge Caderbine raiders, and Caderbine Tribes There are six Caderbine tribes that live below the Skridae Kingdom in the Spires. They are not the least on good terms with the skridae in the area, and have the advantage of being able to blend with the billowing clouds coming up from the volcanoes. Being able to both withstand the heat due to their exoskeletons, and to change the color of their outer layers by Kirinoko Settlements Kirinoko herders are attracted to the Spires, since the heat from the volcanoes provides the means to raise crab there, away from the normal haunts of predators. They have established an understanding with the Skridae of the area, and submit to their rule in exchange for protection and assistance with trading. The Kirinoko of the Ice Spires are said to raise the most succulent livestock, and also the largest. Many of the jimmies of these herds grow to be more than four times the size of herds in other Itaedian waters, and the shells of the sooks are patterned just as brightly as the males. During the mating season, the most daring of prospective buyers fom the shore will make the dangerous voyage to the Ice Spires in order to gauge their order. Generally, the jimmies who double-up the msot are separated into individual pens for inspection. The sooks that sponge first are also secluded from the rest of the herd, and they are cared for by Kirinoko pamper-herders, which is a job taken far more serisouly at the Ice Spires. Kirinoko pamper-herders are known for being incredibly keen of sight, which is what is demanded at the sponge pens at the edge of the sub-marine volcano ridge. The extra heat helps the sponging sooks have an easy pregnancy, but it is hazardous because of the proximity to the crevices that lead to Tartarus, and the churning water full of ash. Creatures of the Area While Roc aren't indigenous to the Spires, Ketterlings are, and both have found a way to flourish on the spires. Category:Skridae Category:Geography Category:History Category:Anthropology Category:Kirinoko